Winter's Sin
by EmeraldxLady
Summary: Siobhan Doyle is a independent minded single woman whose family was killed during a British raid. On one fateful night after a daring chase, she is rescued by Connor Kenway; the mysterious Native American warrior with too many secrets. But what happens when two people are left alone in the snowy grove and attraction is inevitable while war is slowly consuming an infant country?


**I have written this story before but took it down. This story is remastered due to certain things that bugged me to no end. I will try my best to keep it historically accurate and story accurate as possible. It's not going to be perfect but I hope you can bare with that. **

**Hope you will still love it. **

* * *

**December 10****th****, 1776**

Siobhan stared at her reflection, brushing her long curls that cheekily showed off the auburn in the candle light. She knew it was late, for moonbeams touched dark places on the floor, outside it made the snow glitter a silvery blue. The house she lived in was silent, while the pub across the street still lit up like a festival, many men left with flirtatious girls to do the sinful duty. Siobhan laughed quietly to herself as she gave her hair one last stroke with the brush before she set it down. With a red ribbon in her mouth, she began to braid her hair to keep it from tangling and to keep the attractive wave. She turned her body to the side; the corset she wore a little more loosely caused her to feel disgruntled about it, she hated them because they felt to restricting.

Siobhan finally crawled into bed, her body feeling drowsy as she climbed into the warmth of her recently cleaned bed. She blew out the candle before she laid down, facing the moon, watching the silver orb as she rose high into the black sky. She thought about many things, usually things that a woman of her time wouldn't normally think of, Siobhan had no room in her mind for men. They merely were an annoying bug that plagued the minds of many women. Instead, she thought of her family mostly and the next academic project she wanted to begin. She had to admit to herself that she missed her sisters very much, she kept remembering the summer days of play, pretending to be far off somewhere else than home.

_Now they are wives and mothers… _Siobhan thought to herself bitterly, turning over, now facing the dark wall instead of the moon, falling asleep in a matter of moments.

Siobhan was suddenly awaken, looking into the frantic face of her caretaker, a rather plump woman with a sweet face, but right now she looked rather terrified.

"We must go, before the red coats catch us!"

"What?"

She heard gunfire and screams; Siobhan looked outside to the orange glow of flames. Siobhan could sense the panic in the town as she grabbed her robe and followed the older woman out of the room, into the hall, she could hear the gunfire, and Siobhan felt the rush of fear flow through her veins as the woman took her out into the parlor. Through the window, she could see men running out with their rifles, doing their best to hold back the red coats.

"You must take our best horse to Philadelphia, and warn them that the blasted red coats are close, we will hold 'em off"

Siobhan turned to the older woman, clutching her shoulders "that it's a Two day ride Melanie!"

Melanie merely smiled "Take Bonnie, and ride fast, do not look back…"

Siobhan stared at her, a feeling of dread flooded her breast, and she did not want to tell Melanie that she felt that she would never see her again. Instead, she merely nodded with tears in her eyes and dashed to the stables, outside the gunfire sounded much closer, the power of the sound vibrated through her body as she ran to Bonnie's stable, her stockings were soaked and chilled her feet from the snow. A lithe looking brown mare whinnied at her arrival, Siobhan did not have time saddle up the horse; instead, she quickly put on the bridal and climbed onto the horse. In a full gallop, Horse and rider ventured out into the street out to the dirt road heading towards Philadelphia.

"Stop that rider!"

Siobhan rode her horse hard, she turned to look over her shoulder, she saw two riders after her, and she cursed and turned back, taking Melanie's advice to not look back.

She heard gunfire as something shot passed her head, she had evaded death by an inch, she kicked Bonnie into a faster gallop, and foam began to form at the horse's mouth. Another gunshot, they managed to miss again, she looked to see an opportunity and turned into the forest. The horse almost had to hop through the snow before she managed to get back into the galloping rhythm.

Siobhan felt the bitter cold through her nightgown and the robe, her feet and hands began to grow numb, her cheeks burned against the icy wind as she ventured deeper into the forest, and the wind began to pick up, slamming against her unprotected body, looking around in the dark for something, a familiar area perhaps.

_If I do not get out, I will surely die!_ She thought to herself in a panic, she wrapped her robe closer to her body, her feet pressed against the horse's side, she kept her ears open, they hurt more from the cold. She heard gunfire again, this time the tree had a new addition as wood splints flew everywhere, and Siobhan thought she had lost them in the dark forest, but she could see the faint glow of their lanterns and the men were very determined to catch her.

"Come on Bonnie, just a little further!" Siobhan urged her horse into a canter as they dodged through the forest, an impending blizzard was in their wake as they journeyed dangerously further into the forest, another gunshot was fired and Siobhan once again was close to death.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted angrily into the wind, but her voice was lost, she felt her strength beginning to drain as she fought against the elements, escaping the red coats, trying to get herself to Philadelphia only to have gotten lost from the road.

Suddenly, the red coats came from around the corner in attack, Siobhan wasted no time in kicking her horse faster, both she and her horse were losing their strength and the red coats were only gaining on the fast-paced horses. Siobhan was only waiting her death when a sudden weight behind her startled her. She could not turn to look but she felt something pressed against her back as three rounds of gunfire exploded next to her ear. A man's cry was heard, as the other two shouted something, Siobhan saw a new hand grab the reins of her horse, finally she looked over her shoulder to see a cloaked male figure. Any woman would be grateful for the service but Siobhan began to hit the man with her numbing hand on the face and shoulder, trying to shove him off while the horse was at full gallop. The cloaked figure only took more control over the horse as he pulled out a pistol and shot three more rounds; the other two men fell from their horses. Bonnie still galloped, Siobhan continued screamed and hit.

"Get off!" she slammed her fist into his chest at an awkward angle, the figure grabbed her wrist in a steel grip, Siobhan only struggled.

"You will not take me!" she snarled, trying to pull away but the figure did not speak, instead the figure pulled the reins in another direction, leading Bonnie off on a different route.

"I demand that you let go of me right now!" Siobhan fought with all of her strength, not letting the figure over power her. "I can take care of myself!"

"You did an excellent job" a male voice replied almost sarcastically, she felt his hot breath on her neck and she felt her body shiver from the sudden heat. She stared angrily at the hooded face, she could not see what he looked like in the dark but judging by his voice, he is a younger man.

"Let go of me!" she demanded angrily again "where are you taking me?"

He did not answer, instead they continued through the night, Siobhan still struggling against him as they journeyed, it almost seemed forever to Siobhan. She could see the sun rising over the peeks, the orange, pink and even purple glow against the snow was almost breath taking, though she was too busy struggling with her captor to admire the view, she was not going to jump off and run, she wanted the horse and was too stubborn to give Bonnie up. Still determined to reach Philadelphia and warn them about the attack.

"I'll have you know that I have somewhere I need to be, my town was just attacked and I am not going to let the likes of you to get in my way!"

Through her rants and insults, the hooded man sat silent, sometimes struggling with the reins but always coming out as victorious. Siobhan noticed that his outfit was a mixture of styles she never saw before, a white jacket with blue coat influences. She saw that his weapons were more Native American influenced such as a tomahawk and a handmade bow with carefully made arrows in a buckskin quiver, the pointed part of his hood had a bird like symbol, almost reminding her of an eagle. He had two pistols but she stopped short when she finally saw his face in the light, he was a man of mixed race, she saw that he looked very Native American but his skin was much lighter, almost close to a Caucasian man. Siobhan would not admit that he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His bright eyes looked down at her; a small smirk touched his lips, causing her to blush slightly.

"Like what you see Miss?" his voice was husky and strong, it held a mysterious power, which caused Siobhan to fluster and struggle again.

"Never!" she snarled. He merely chuckled, it was a warm tone, she fought for the reins once again but he merely kept a tight control on them as he sneakily snaked his arm around her waist. She gasped at the sudden invasion of her space, she tried to push his arm away but he merely held on.

Siobhan glared at him "I do not approve of this invasion; now remove your arm from my waist!"

He smiled; he looked rather amused, which only made Siobhan's blood boil angrily.

"I'm merely doing this so you won't fall off, were almost at the camp site anyways"

"Camp, what camp?" she screeched, he sighed heavily, she could see the growing irritation and it pleased her that she was causing him much grief.

"You shall see when we arrive" he replied, she finally gave up on struggling, it would be good to get some supplies, food then be on her merry way, in hopes to never see this man ever again.

After much travel and Siobhan shivering from the cold, the small camp was insight, not what Siobhan had been expecting. The tepee inspired tent was blended in with the snow and trees, she suddenly felt grateful that he was taking the liberty to save her life from the cold, suddenly she felt slightly guilty for her behavior. She casted a sheepish look before she looked straight ahead, not wanting to see his reaction.

The man suddenly jumped from Bonnie, he turned and extended his arms to her. She sighed and allowed herself to be courteous; she slid from the horse and into his arms. He held her for a moment before setting her down, her feet were now painfully numb and she barely felt the cold sting of snow.

"Inside the tent," he ordered as he tethered Bonnie to a tree. Siobhan obeyed, not without sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner when he wasn't looking. Pushing the leather flaps of the tepee open, she was surprised with how warm this place was. Soft furs of all animals were laid out, in the center was a small pile of embers glowing and she quickly huddled on the far side of the tepee. Covering her body with furs, she sighed with contempt.

_Maybe…I should owe him an apology…_

A moment later, the man entered the tepee. His dark eyes fixed upon her as he pushed his white hood back, revealing the shiny, dark shoulder length hair, a small braid adored with beautiful beads under his ear, and wearing a necklace of teeth. He gracefully sat down on the other side of the fire, noticing the thigh high moccasins he wore that made him more silent. Siobhan knew she had to swallow her pride and thank him for his…rescue.

"Thank you…" she said, trying not to scowl. "I may have not made it to my destination if you hadn't come along."

He chuckled, adding small logs to the fireplace and soon the flames grew, warming the tepee and increasing her comfort.

"You may want to remove your stockings and other wet clothing if you wish to survive the night." He instructed, looking up to see the appalled green gaze of this young woman.

"Don't worry, I will not look."

Not convinced but she removed her stockings anyways, seeing an immediate improvement, she shed her robe to the best of her abilities under her giant fur. Casting them to the far end of the tepee, she snuggled into the warmth and lay down. Eyes fixed on her savior.

"What is your name?" she asked, not that she was interested.

"Connor Kenway," he replied without looking at her as he pulled out his finely honed tomahawk.

"Siobhan Doyle."

He looked at her finally though the flames, his hardened expression was unreadable but he merely inclined his head. "Pleasure, Miss Doyle."

_Oh? _She thought to herself, closing her eyes as she felt herself slip into the comforting darkness of sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Siobhan slowly opened her eyes, the pale sunlight streamed from the small hole at the top of the tepee where the smoke escaped. Pleasantly warm under the furs, she lifted her head and looked around. Connor was not in his tepee but she could hear movement outside, forcing herself into a sitting position, Siobhan yawned and rubbed her tired, dry eyes.

"Connor?" she called out, moving up to her knee and stabled herself, looking at the foot of her bed. There were clothes, ladies clothes, Siobhan raised an eyebrow and decided it was best to not ask where he got these. Putting on her clothes quickly, she thanked the lord that the shoes somewhat fit her, the outfit was a little large but she would make do. Steeping out from the tepee when she was fully clothed, she squinted into the morning sunlight before she looked around. Bonnie greeted her with a throaty noise, she was nibbling on some vegetation that was unearthed from the now, and she was wearing a blanket to protect her from the cold. Siobhan approached and stroked her horse's muzzle.

"Hello Bonnie…" she sighed, her horse breathed hot hair on her hands, warming them from the bitter cold.

"Good Morning."

Siobhan turned to see Connor setting down a handful of kindling, she would have smiled at him but she held back. "Good Morning," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I trust you slept well," he assumed as he knelt down in the snow and tied the kindling together with a leather strap.

"Yes…" she sighed heavily "I am sorry for my behavior yesterday, in reality I am in your debt for saving my life."

Connor let an amusing smile touch his face, Siobhan was thankful that the cold had already made her cheek red prior to the blush she felt. She made a soft nervous noise as she began to braid her unruly hair.

"I need to leave for Philadelphia; they need to know about the British that invaded my home town."

Connor stood up, "It's already too late Miss Doyle, messengers have already made it there by now, if anything the best you can do is find a new place to stay. Your town was torn apart last night, nothing could be salvaged."

Grief tore at Siobhan's heart but she held it back as she hugged herself tighter "Oh…I see."

"You're a single woman," he began again, "it's extremely dangerous for you to be out alone like this."

She glared at him, "Why do you want to help a woman like me?"

"Because I swore to not harm the innocent," He replied with confidence, Siobhan furrowed her brows. "One of my sister's lives in Pennsylvania…I guess I can go there."

Connor seemed to nod in agreement, "You won't survive out here without me."

Siobhan held her tongue back, "Why thank you for offering your protection." She finally replied through gritted teeth.

He seemed to notice her distaste for the idea but managed to ignore her, quickly he took everything down on his own and placing them onto Bonnie. Siobhan extended a hand so she didn't feel useless and once again, she felt Connor against her back as they rode through the snow covered forest. Holding on to Bonnie's mane as Connor took control of the reins, Siobhan watched carefully the gentle movements he used to guide the mare, and she was calm yet eager to move. Some men she witnessed were rather harsh with the reins and constantly made the horses go at full speed, foaming at the mouths and shaking when they were done riding them hard.

All morning they rode in silence, Siobhan let her mind wonder as they emerged from the woods and onto a path, Siobhan sighed with relief, hoping it would lead them to a road.

"Will this lead to a road?" she asked.

"This is a trail; the roads are dangerous right now." He replied, he was alert with his surroundings and Siobhan didn't want to ask any further questions.

What seemed like hours later, Siobhan saw smoke through the trees, she was happy that Connor seemed to be heading right for it. There was a man made, log fence that surrounded the area and she realized that this was a camp. Blue coated soldiers ventured in and out of the open gates and she felt Connor urging her into a trot.

"It's Connor!" someone shouted as they trotted inside the camp. Men in blue were warming themselves in some manner, they all looked weary, and many were wounded and were hobbling around, a pang of sympathy shot through Siobhan at the miserable sight. Did they know about the red coat attack?

"Halt!" a man shouted, his arm raised and he strode over quickly. Connor jumped off of Bonnie, Siobhan held onto the reins and stilled her. The man seemed to look relieved at the sight of him.

"Connor, we heard about the attack." He looked up at Siobhan, she stared back. "Are you a survivor?"

"Yes Sir," she replied, she saw the pity of his face before turning back to Connor. "Taking her somewhere?'

"I am escorting her back to her family." Connor delivered quickly.

The man laughed and smiled at her "a single woman attempting to go out on her own? You are indeed very brave as well as foolish."

Siobhan clenched her jaw; she would have slapped his face if she wasn't in the saddle.

"Any recent affairs" Connor asked.

"None that I can say, the newest form of news is the recent attack on that small town. We managed to drive them off but many of the civilians were slain."

A powerful wave of grief overcame her as she thought of her friends, she head began to feel light and she felt like she was going to faint.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Siobhan placed a hand on her forehead and looked at the two men that stood on the ground, she nodded wordlessly. She felt Connor climb back into the saddle; he bowed his head to him. "We must get moving we need to reach the next town by nightfall."

"Good luck to you Connor," he said before turning to Siobhan "and to you too fair lady."

Kicking Bonnie into gear, Connor wrapped his arm around her waist as they cantered out of the camp and onto the forest trail.


End file.
